


First snow

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabe is not a morning person, Hiding under the blankets, M/M, Sam Winchester Has Puppy Dog Eyes, Sam is excited, Snow, butterfly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: The first snow has fallen and Sam wants to show it to his boyfriend Gabriel, but he needs a bit of convincing





	First snow

The archangel was curled under the covers the only visible part was the top of his head, since he was incredibly low on grace he tended to feel cold and take naps.

All of that meant that Sam got an armful of shivering, unbelievably soft and cuddly Gabriel almost every night.

He loved it, the way he felt tiny in his arms, how clingy he acted especially when he'd wake up alone, how he hid in Sam's chest amber eyes half closed, body completely relaxed and a complaint on his lips before he fell asleep.

It was a cold day and once Sam found out that the first snow had fallen he felt surprisingly cheerful and childish so he had to share it with his archangel.

Of course he found him buried under thick blankets taking over the whole bed despite how small he was and of course he wore one of the shirts he stole from Sam.

Once a trickster always a trickster Sam thought fondly before he crept towards the bed a plan already forming on his mind.

He carefully pulled the blankets and pressed his cold nose under Gabe's jaw right over the soft and warm collarbone and waited. 

The reaction was worth being almost pushed out of the bed because he let out an adorable squeak before he grabbed the blankets and wrapped them around him leaving Sam out of his comfortable cocoon.

“You'll let me freeze here angel...” he asked failing to hide the playfulness in his voice.

Gabe lifted the blanket high enough to peek at Sam his eyes narrowed in suspicion before he replied,

“Yup, that's what happens when you try to steal my warmth.”

“You're right, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you...a nice breakfast..”

He chuckled when Gabe's eyes lit up with barely suppressed joy before he asked in a hopeful voice,

“Pancakes ?”

“Your favorite.” 

When Gabe's smile turned into one of his trademarked smirks Sam knew he got his attention where he wanted.

In a flash he got pulled under the covers, two warm hands cradled his face as the angel's sweet voice was tutting at how cold Sam's cheeks were.

Gently he took Gabe's hands and kissed them smirking at how he shivered when Sam's chilly lips met his warm skin.

“What took over my Samshine to wander around in the cold ? Huh ? Instead of spending the morning as my personal heater ?”

He was obviously joking but there was a slight worry in his voice that warmed Sam up to his core.

“Snow, last night the first snow had fallen and I thought...”

“You thought it was a good idea to turn into icicle ?”

“I was dressed well and I thought I'd come and wake up my sleeping angel for a walk, maybe a snowball fight...”

“Nope. No way.” and Sam realized that it was time to pull out the big guns. 

He met Gabe's reluctant eyes with his pleading ones before he placed a soft kiss on Gabe's cheek,

“We'll spend the rest of the day cuddling inside while drinking hot chocolate...please.”

The reluctance started slowly fading away from Gabe's eyes but he was being stubborn for fun. Sam knew how to crack him, so he started pressing butterfly kisses all over Gabe's face and neck while tickling him. 

As soon as his fingertips ran along Gabe's side he was rewarded with a delightful giggle,

“Okay...ok.ay...you...big...ass..”

Sam stopped and with a final kiss on the lips pulled back smirking at the angel's flushed face.

“So ?”

“I'm not going anywhere without those pancakes.”

“Consider it done.”

“We'll spend the rest of the day cuddling, I want part of Dean's pie and no snowball fight!”

“You scared I'm going to win ?”

“Is that a challenge Sammy ?”

“It could be.” he replied with a smirk only to have the same one mirrored on Gabe's face.

“Then you better start making those pancakes Samshine.” and he gave him a quick kiss before he pulled away threw the blankets over Sam and ran away his laugh echoing around. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy thing I came up with. Hope you liked it.


End file.
